The To facilitate the integration of research programs to develop products to rapidly identify, prevent and treat food and waterborne diseases that threaten public health. The Food &Waterborne Diseases Integrated Research Network will: [unreadable] Evaluate vaccines, therapeutics and rapid detection methods [unreadable] Integrate human mucosal immunity with clinical research [unreadable] Increase research and product development activities [unreadable] Include the ecology and microbiology of food- and water-borne zoonoses as well as drug-resistant pathogens